


Deplorable

by eorumverba



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: They’re at a coffee shop and Jem is being all hipster aesthetic: bleached hair half-hidden beneath a beanie, glasses on his face, fluffy blue sweater and fuck, he has sweater paws. Will loves when Jem has sweater paws.





	

Jem is eating cake.

They're at a coffee shop and Jem is being all hipster aesthetic: bleached hair half-hidden beneath a beanie, glasses on his face, fluffy blue sweater and _fuck_ , he has sweater paws. Will _loves_ when Jem has sweater paws.

But more importantly - Will watches as Jem's lips close around another dainty bite of his cake, and Jem catches his glance, a demure smile flirting with his lips as he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Is there something on my face?"

Will leans in and rubs his thumb against Jem's cheek, can't help smiling, "Right here...beauty."

Jem tries to school his face into a frown but fails, bats Will's hand from his cheek and shakes his head. "Deplorable."

"You love it." Will checks his hair in the reflection of his phone; his messy excuse for a quiff really needs to be cut soon.

Jem just shakes his head and writes down another bar of music in his notebook before filling his fork with cake again. Will kind of really wants it, though.

"Hey," Will leans in again, lets his gaze rest on Jem's lips and Jem makes a contented noise in the back of his throat, scoots forward as well and

Makes a strangled noise as Will's lips close around his fork instead of his lips. Will pulls away and can't help laughing at the startled look on Jem's face.

"Sorry, James," he wipes his lips and shrugs, "couldn't help it."

Jem huffs (he's not mad though, he could never be mad at Will) and gestures to the rest of the cake, "Take it, if you were that hungry."

"Here, you take a bite."

Jem does, looks at a Will strangely as he chews, and as soon as he swallows, Will dips in for a quick kiss, hiding his smile at the dazed look Jem has on his face afterwards.

"I was right. It tastes better from your lips."

Jem ducks his head down, but not before Will sees the flush on his cheeks. "Deplorable."


End file.
